As $p$ ranges over the primes greater than $5$, how many different remainders can $p^2$ leave upon division by $120$?
The prime factorization of $120$ is $120 = 2^3 \cdot 3 \cdot 5$. By the Chinese Remainder Theorem, it suffices to evaluate all possible remainders of $p^2$ upon division by each of $2^3$, $3$, and $5$. Since $p$ must be odd, it follows that $p = 2k+1$ for some integer $k$. Thus, $(2k+1)^2 = 4k^2 + 4k + 1 = 4(k)(k+1) + 1$, and since at least one of $k$ and $k+1$ is even, then $$p^2 \equiv 8 \cdot \frac{k(k+1)}{2} + 1 \equiv 1 \pmod{8}.$$Since $p$ is not divisible by $3$, then $p = 3l \pm 1$ for some integer $l$, and it follows that $$p^2 \equiv (3k \pm 1)^2 \equiv (\pm 1)^2 \equiv 1 \pmod{3}.$$Finally, since $p$ is not divisible by $5$, then $p = 5m \pm 1$ or $p = 5m \pm 2$ for some integer $m$. Thus, $$p^2 \equiv (5k \pm 1)^2 \equiv 1 \pmod{5} \text{ or } p^2 \equiv (5k \pm 2)^2 \equiv 4 \pmod{5}.$$We now have two systems of three linear congruences; by the Chinese Remainder Theorem, there are exactly $\boxed{2}$ remainders that $p^2$ can leave upon division by $120$. We can actually solve the congruences to find that $p^2 \equiv 1, 49 \pmod{120}$: for $p = 7$, we have $p^2 = 49$, and for $p = 11$, we have $p^2 = 121 \equiv 1 \pmod{120}$.